Sword of the Jedi
by Crimson Samurai
Summary: A mysterious Force-strong swordsman appears in the midst of a heated battle with the Yuhzzan Vong does this strangere hold the key to a new way of wielding the Force and victory?
1. Default Chapter

Video Game God: I dont own Star Wars but if I did Jar Jar wouldnt exist.  
NOTE: Texty surrounded by {} means thoughts.  
  
Luke blocked the amphistaff blow coming at his head, "I'm getting too old for this," he groaned. He swung up hard and the Vong warrior's weapon went flying. He looked up panting, and saw the other Jedi hacking away the Vong numbers were diminishing that was certain.   
  
Luke heard a laugh behind him and turned around to see a mandalorian smirking at the battle seen. "Excuse me master," he said, "but do you even spend five minutes teaching your pupils saber combat?" Luke's eyes narrowed, "Who are you to be criticizing?" he questioned. "Just a wandering swordsman," the man remarked, "would you mind if I joined in the combat?"  
  
Luke stared at the man trying to read him with the Force, he couldnt, "We could...use all the help we could get," he said slowly trying to size up the man. The man's spiky read hair caught in a sudden wind, he was tall about 6'6" Luke guessed medium muscle tone, and he was Mandalorian by the armor he wore, sans the helmet.   
  
The man the smiled and took at a lightsaber. Luke looked at it's unique construction, it had the basic cylyndrical handle but there were two sticks that formed a rectangle at the top each having a ninety degree turn at the top which closed the rectangle. The man thumbed the button and the two sticks snapped down into a cross guard as the laser-blue blade snapped up. "By the way," the man said, "my name is Battousai Yahiko."  
  
Battousai launched forward the blade in both hands at his left dragging it so the tip barely skimmed the ground. He charged at a Vong warrior and brought the blade up slicing through his head in one sweep, then shot forward with Force enhanced speed. The warrior he came at next put up his amphistaff to block the blow but the force of Battousai's swing brought it down so hard the lighsaber broke right through and cracked through the Vong's armor. Battousai then hurled the blade underneath his arm and into the Vong sneaking up behind him.   
  
The other warriors began to run but one elite charged at him a lethal downswing ready. The warrior swung but Battousai had dissapeared. The elite looked around confused and then looked up too late. "Stinger strike!" Battousai shouted. He was diving down head first after an at least 30 foot Force Jump. His lightsaber's hilt was right at his shoulder, then it was thrust forward straight through the Vong's head.   
  
Back aboard the Lusankya, the weary Jedi met in the briefing room. Luke looked up "Where's Battousa?" he yawned. The door opened and the man himself walked in he'd obviously stopped to clean off his crimson armor. The rest of the room turned to look at him and he said calmly, "I request to work alongside the Jedi order." Mara spoke out "You are welcome to join..." "No no you misunderstand," Battousai said, leaning against the wal, "I'm not joining im just working alongside against the Vong." He looked around the room, "I'm just a wandering swordsman, no commitments."   
  
Later that night Kyp was hard at work practicing his swordplay ferouciously attacking targets with a practice saber, the orange blade was designed to merely hit not cut. Kyp took a sip of mineral drink. {This isn't training I'm just hitting things.} "Having trouble?" Kyp jumped at the voice he turned Battousai stood in the center of the excersise room. It was currently empty having been changed into a Jedi practice room while all the excersise equiptment had been moved to another location for the crew. "What do you want?" Kyp snapped. "To give you a lesson," Battousai said, using the Force to grab a practice saber from the corner. "Really?" Kyp said, bewildered. Battousai held up the blade and ignited it in a ready position.   
  
Kyp spat on the ground his body ached in various places from the whipping blows of Battousai's practice saber, and they'd only been at it for 5 minutes. "Now that we're warmed up I'll teach you how to focus your energy into your attack," Battousai said. "Focus every ounce of determination and elation you have into your blade." Kyp swung with full Force and when it was blocked became more determined and forced that energy into his attack. However he was then staring up at the cieling and felt another welt on his side. "Good," Battousai smiled, "now focus all your rage into your attack and not into the Force for that is the path to the Dark Side." Kyp nodded and tried to get angry but all the years of Jedi training stopped him. "Fine I'll get you mad then," Battousai smirked, "attack me." Kyp lunged and the Mandalorian deflected it easily "Boy," Battousai said casually, "it's no wonder Avenger Squadron was destroyed if you were their leader." Kyp exploded with rage and lunged with all his emotional might. Battousai blocked the attack, barely. Kyp plugged the determination now given to him and swung again noticing his adversary now had to put forth effort. "Man no wonder you failed your family, and now your apprentice is lost forever because of your weakness, heck the VOng are winning because of your weakness." Battousai laughed. Kyp lunged in an unrelentless attack the air in front of him a whirl of orange from the many strikes and lunges. Battousai smiled as Kyp landed two hits but the swordsman nailed Kyp in the side of his head with his saber's hilt. Kyp lept in the air and lunged Battousai then swung from the side the two combatants lept backwards and stood. There was a sharp wet crack and Battousai's right arm fell limp and another sound and Kyp fell clutching his side and then passed out. Battousai smiled and popped his shoulder back into his socket. "Nice job kid," he laughed and called a medic. 


	2. End so soon?

Video Game God: If you thought the last chapter was lame im sorry. I'm kinda combining some elements of Star Wars and Rurouni Kenshin but trying to stick with Star Wars themes. Anyway please review ill try and make this chapter a little more thrilling.  
  
Luke smiled down at his students some were training with prectice sabers others were moving heavy objects with the Force.   
  
"Hello Battousai," Luke said as he felt the prescence, now easily detected, come up behind him.   
  
Battousai came behind him in the same solid black mandalorian armor sans helmet and Luke noticed the crimson symbol on the back of his top and immediately recognized it as the Adumari symbol for sword.  
  
"You look like a Sith with that black," Luke smiled.  
  
Battousai smiled back and shrugged "I like the color."  
  
"So what are you Mandalorian or Adumari?" Luke asked.  
  
"Adumari, the armor just is light and protective." Battousai responded.  
  
"So if you're Adumari where did you acquire your Jedi skills?"  
  
"According to my mother my family is descended from a Jedi who traveled with the Adumari to seek peace after the Jedi-Sith War." Suddenly Battousai's eyes narrowed "Vong," he half whispered.   
  
Luke looked out the transparisteel viewport and saw far off in the distance the brown dot of a worldship.   
  
Alarms blared and the Jedi busy training all dashed for the hanger and boarded landing craft.   
  
The ships sped toward the massive Vong craft and impacted and locked their landing claws into its surface.   
  
The Jedi used their combined Force ability to crumple the hull in.  
  
The group of Battousai, Luke, Mara and Kyp stared into the dust clouding where the hull once was.  
  
"Be careful, that we must," whispered Battousai staring, eyes narrowed, into the dust.  
  
Just then an amphistaff came hurling through the dust obviously by a Vong who didnt know where he was aiming but it was close enough. Battousai managed to catch it about a millimeter away from his stomach.   
  
"Get down!" Battousai shouted. As soon as the other Jedi hit the floor several other amphistaffs came hurtling where they had been. Battousai grunted as the amphistaff came ever closer to his armor.  
  
(Shit the dust is clearing they're gonna be able to see me}  
  
The outlines of the Vong came increasingly more visible and a sharp pain shot through Battousai's arm.  
  
{Damn the bacta didnt completely heal it}  
  
Battousai yelled with effort and swung the staff up with all his might.  
  
"Dark Rage Technique!" he yelled and threw the warrior with his Force enhanced strength knocking him into the others like a domino.  
  
Luke gave a muffled gasp recognizing the dark side technique Battousai had just used.   
  
"Battousai!" Luke called getting up "That was the dark side..."  
  
"No time!" Battousai shouted running into the hallway and slicing through VOng after Vong.  
  
Battousai got into a driving stance in front of a massive Vong ready to thrust his saber through its middle when he felt the technique's effect wearing off.  
  
"Sithspit!" he muttered and felt the weariness that always followed this technique begin to overtake him.  
  
The massive Vong grinned and raised his staff to bring it down over Battousai's head as the swordsmand knees buckled. 


End file.
